


【忠爱】夏娃竟是我自己

by slimecaaat



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecaaat/pseuds/slimecaaat
Summary: 秘书x爱抱梦，神经质注意。
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 忠爱
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. 第一章

车内

“爱之介……”  
“谁允许你叫我的名字，发情的狗。”神道爱之介的空气逐渐变得稀薄。  
年轻的政治家，正在赤身裸体的躺在秘书身下，而他西装革履的秘书，或许可以说是他的狗，正握着他的脖颈，贯穿着他。  
下身的火热伴随着窒息感，身体兴奋到高潮的临界点，在这并不适合做爱的场所，唯一可以释放自己的地方是这辆车内。  
……  
“别弄脏我的衣服。”  
主人正在被狗干着。菊池忠的脑海里闪过这样的话。掌心下是神道爱之介的喉结。他开始更加大开大合的顶撞。  
随着重重的撞击，神道爱之介发出一声声隐忍的闷哼，有些失神。  
“再、深一些……。”  
神道爱之介看着自己的秘书，称他为狗，确实很符合他的交配能力。  
太深了甚至有些痛，在疼痛与窒息的刺激下，高潮来得比往常更快一些。

片刻过后，菊池忠退了出来。  
“快到时间了，起来换衣服吧。”   
“什么时候轮到你命令我了？”  
菊池忠起身握紧神道爱之介的大腿抬起，将手指探进主人的后庭，清理自己的精液。  
“抱歉，下次不会在里面了”  
“在里面什么？”神道爱之介踩着菊池忠的腿间，稍微有些用力，感到那火热的东西又有些抬头的趋势。  
菊池忠并没有回答，而是握住令人心烦意乱的脚踝，然后手向上滑，捏了那肌肉紧绷的小腿。  
“没关系，我不会怪你，毕竟只是我处理性欲的狗，”神道爱之介收回自己的腿。“够了，让开吧，我要换衣服了。”  
菊池忠看着座椅上被压出褶皱的定制西装，上面还有两个人的体液。  
看到菊池忠在看自己的西装，神道爱之介瞥了一眼上面的液体。  
“你只要听我的话就好。“  
菊池忠看着面前的人，转眼间这个人已经戴上了浮夸的面具，并不能看清真正的表情。  
“上次的那个女人，你们做了吗？”  
“只是留了联系方式，出于礼貌。”  
“哦？那可真是遗憾，希望我可怜的狗能有机会在真正的床上做爱。“  
这个人总是对他恶言相向，又把最柔软的地方给予他。  
“您的玫瑰花在后备箱里。”菊池忠的语气一如平常。“遵从您的指示，选了最红的。”  
神道爱之介挑了下眉，冷笑一声看着他。  
“出发吧，迎接我愉快的约会。”

……  
抵达赛场后，菊池忠将车开到不远处等待他。  
作为秘书，作为狗，自己一直是在等待的角色  
这次他感兴趣的人，是一位蓝色头发的混血少年，他不止一次在自己面前看这位少年比赛的录像。  
这次还反复嘱咐自己，不要忘记为他准备玫瑰花，要最红的。

电话声打断了沉思。  
“菊池先生，巡警过去了，请通知爱之介先生。”  
“收到，辛苦了。”  
……  
追上正在飞速滑行的爱抱梦，菊池忠打开车窗。  
“警察要来了，请上车。”  
眼前的人下了滑板，但并没有上车，而是扶着滑板转回头去，愉悦地向着身后的少年说了句话。  
说完后，才转身上了自己的车。  
巡警正在眼前，没有时间反应，菊池忠快速将车开往安全的地方。  
“那个可恶的女人，打扰了我的约会。“神道爱之介在抱怨。  
菊池忠莫名地松了一口气。  
神道爱之介摘下了面具，开始脱衣服。  
“开回家”神道爱之介突然说道：“回我家。”  
“好的，我送您回去。”

将主人送到院内，菊池忠打开车门。首先迎来的是神道爱之介伸出的手，攥紧了他的领带，把他往车里拉。  
失去平衡的瞬间菊池忠撑住了车门。  
“哦？你不愿意在这里？”  
“我……”  
没等他说完，神道爱之介下了车，并没有松开他的领带，而是把他向宅邸的方向拽去。  
动作稍显凌乱的开了门后，没来得及开灯，神道爱之介把他抵在门内。  
借助着微弱的走廊光，菊池忠看着面前的人已经开始脱西装。他出于本能的捡起本要扔到地上的西装外套。  
“他摸了我的屁股。”神道爱之介又补充说道：“我的夏娃。”  
菊池忠听到这句话动作微微停顿，没有捡西装，直起身来看着神道爱之介。

“干我”  
“好。”


	2. 第二章

菊池忠捏着神道爱之介的下巴，将食指探到他的口中，指尖摸到了犬齿，在那柔软的舌间探索，被津液濡湿了手指。  
反客为主的将神道爱之介拖进客厅，按在了客厅餐桌上。  
“今天怎么这么粗暴，小狗……唔”  
菊池忠边脱衣服边看他，眼底反射出了冷冽的颜色，是神道爱之介从未见过的神色，他本能的感觉到了危险。  
没有做任何的准备，神道爱之介的双腿被粗暴的分开，菊池忠将他的脸按向餐桌，用力进入了他。  
像是被一寸寸钉入了滚烫的烙铁，身体被分为两半，熟悉的东西比平时要更加涨大，神道爱之介正在亲自用身体接纳那跳动的形状，下面撕裂般的疼痛席卷了细胞，脚趾蜷缩了起来，他忍不住低吟出声。  
“啊……痛”神道爱之介又露出了犬齿，笑着说：“好痛啊……继续，忠。”  
菊池忠握住神道爱之介的腰，将他用力拖向自己，不再给他说话的机会。  
好紧，没有做润滑，里面还是湿漉漉的。菊池忠想到，此时此刻并不是自己让他兴奋。  
被一阵愤怒掺杂着酸楚按下了什么开关，他打开了心底黑暗的盒子。  
他们少年的光景在心底一晃而过，那时他还不是他的狗。

松开身下人的腰，菊池忠伸手抚摸那熟悉的喉结。  
“不，太早了。”神道爱之介轻轻叩了下他的手指。“不。”  
菊池忠解开自己的领带，捆住神道爱之介的手腕，并没有听从他，而是继续握住他的脖子。

这个世界上有一个只有自己知道的秘密。  
神道爱之介只有快要窒息的时候才能到达高潮。

菊池忠明白，自己作为秘书，作为负责料理这个男人一切的管家，比任何人都要了解他。  
但自己也是始终与他隔着透明的墙，即使这样亲密的身体结合，都无法让心更进一步的人。  
这么多年。

然后是无休止的操干。  
神道爱之介不知道过了多久，被抬起的腿因为供血不足感到麻木，不知道射了多少次，嗓子哑到再也说不出辱骂的话。  
冰凉的大理石桌几乎被他的体温同化。  
每当快要缺氧到窒息，菊池忠就会松开手，赐予他一点呼吸的权利。然后在他颤抖着快要射出来时，再次捏紧他的脖颈让他无法呼吸，然后更加用力的顶到他体内深处。

现在菊池忠正在从后面干着他，他的乳头在桌旗上摩擦，疼痛和快感的双重刺激使乳头逐渐挺立起来，变成了鲜艳的颜色。  
神道爱之介又想起，自己昨晚反复嘱咐菊池忠买的那束最红的玫瑰，是不是被兰加丢在了夜晚的赛道。  
菊池忠停下，将他翻过身来，看着他的表情若有所思。  
“在想谁？”  
菊池忠松开了手让他回答。  
空气忽然自由，神道爱之介忍不住咳了起来。  
片刻后又抬起头，嘴角上扬地与菊池忠对视。  
“我的夏娃。”  
“……”  
没有必要再问。  
只会让自己显得低廉。  
为他做好一切，就是自己全部的价值，何必打破现在的平衡。菊池忠这样想着，再次伸手。

神道爱之介回到了窒息的快感里，在剧烈的摇晃中，抬眼盯着菊池忠的泪痣。  
从以前他就很喜欢这痣。  
他的狗总是波澜不惊，在难过时又有着隐忍的表情，这颗痣就像是一颗不会流下来的眼泪。

手腕上的领带随着他们的起伏变得松散，最后从手腕滑落到地上。  
神道爱之介不受控制地抬起手，轻轻碰了下菊池忠的泪痣。  
两人的动作都停了下来。

一滴汗水落在神道爱之介的脸上，在水晶灯的反射下，菊池忠的眼睛似乎比平时多了一份温柔的水光。  
“为什么？”菊池忠开口说话，发现自己的声音有些颤抖。  
神道爱之介回过神来。  
“为什么碰我？”  
“还在我身体里，却说出这样不合时宜的话。”神道爱之介看起来不以为然，又嘲笑他：“我碰我的狗，不需要任何人的允许。”  
“……”  
“去床上吧，只有今天，这是主人奖励你的。”

神道爱之介在赛场以外，很少与人有身体接触。  
他的每一次的接触，都由他人的鲜血作为回馈。

只有一个人是特例。  
与自己形影不离，不需要说话就能明白自己的一切想法与欲望。  
他们本不该发展成现在的关系，却在被世俗压抑的欲望中，意外尝到了背德的快感，变得理所当然。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 速降ing

菊池忠低头看着他，眼里有说不清的情绪。  
“遵命。”

神道爱之介突然被扛在肩上，菊池忠坚硬的肩膀顶着他的胃，他痛地闷哼一声，因为体力透支只能伸手用力掐了一把菊池忠的腰。   
走到卧室，菊池忠把他重重地抛在了柔软的床上，缓慢地解开衬衫。  
“我没有允许你脱掉衣服。”神道爱之介半撑起自己，踩着菊池忠露出来的腹肌。  
“然后呢？”菊池忠并没有理他，将脱下的衬衫丢在了地上。  
卧室里弥漫着若有若无的，冷淡的香水味道，像是冬日的雪山。

菊池忠瞥见华丽的床头柜角落，放着一只违和的小毛绒鸭子。  
他想起了自己几年前，陪同神道爱之介参加作秀一般的公益活动，被孩子们围住硬塞了只鸭子在手里。  
采访完回程时，他随手放在了神道爱之介的车内。  
他还想起，面前这个人说找到垃圾桶后丢掉这只丑鸭子。

握住神道爱之介的脚踝，菊池忠抬起他的腿，将自己缓慢抵入深处。  
神道爱之介舒服地呻吟了一声，然后看着菊池忠的眼睛。  
“把我做到死吧。”  
“好想去天国啊——”

床是神道爱之介费了一番力气拍到的华丽花雕古董床，他一直很满意自己的品味。  
也没料到有一天会把人带回家，在这床上激烈地做爱。更别提是这个人。  
他们在这古老的，几百年前的时空上交合。  
古董床随着撞击有规律地晃动。

菊池忠的撞击一次比一次更加深入，更加用力。  
突然像是触电般的酥麻从体内传来，神道爱之介不受控制地痉挛了一下，后穴咬紧了正在自己体内抽送的那根巨物。  
菊池忠的手掌托着他，随即一巴掌拍在神道爱之介的后穴旁，留下红色的印记。  
疼痛的刺激让后穴收缩的更加厉害，神道爱之介甚至感觉自己快要射出来了。  
菊池忠朝着他们身下伸出手，用力握住了他，同时加快了速度。  
“不、我要去了……让我窒息，现在。”  
自己最脆弱的部位在这个人的手里，被用力捏住，随着两人的摆动，被动地抽送着。  
异样的感觉在身体里肆虐。  
不知过了多久。  
“放手……放手…唔。”  
神道爱之介的大脑一片空白。  
没有窒息。  
第一次没有窒息，他释放了出来。

菊池忠没有给他喘息的机会。   
并没有随着他的高潮停止，而是俯下身来，与他胸膛相贴，将他抱起。  
全部重量都落在后穴，神道爱之介被插入到了前所未有的深度，甚至感觉胃被顶到，隐隐作痛着。  
而刚刚高潮过的身体被绵软又酣然的畅意席卷，在不断的顶弄之中摇摆，只能随着对方的动作，吞咬着身下的火热。  
使用过度的后穴分不清到底是刺痛，还是太过激烈的快感。

菊池忠拉着他的头发使他向后仰起了头，然后衔住了他的喉结，不轻不重地啃咬着。  
一开始是有些痒。  
然后分不清是啃咬还是亲吻，力道逐渐变重，神道爱之介有一瞬间觉得他的狗想要咬断他的脖子。  
然后滚烫的液体释放在了自己的体内。  
菊池忠松口，在神道爱之介的脖子上轻轻地触碰。

……  
菊池忠被熟悉的闹钟声叫醒，条件反射的坐起来，将手伸向床头的手机。  
却又觉得闹钟的声音离自己很远。  
他摸到了旁边坚实又温热的人。  
昨天的场景在脑海里快速闪过，菊池忠突然不知道接下来该做什么反应。  
第一次清晨在这个人的身边醒来。  
同时，他也深刻的意识到两人的关系。并不会因为自己有了到床上和他做爱的资格而更进一步。  
清醒到自己都悲哀。

神道爱之介被他吵醒，警觉地睁开眼。  
看到身边的人是他后，又缓缓闭上眼，手搭在他的腹肌上揉捏了一把。  
片刻后，神道爱之介睁开眼坐起身来，立刻察觉到粘稠的液体从后穴流出来。  
他自认为体力一直很好，腰部的酸痛提醒着他，昨天确实是意外。


	4. 第四章

“早。”  
半晌后，神道爱之介挤出一个字。  
菊池忠感到有些荒唐又魔幻。  
“早安。”于是他看着身边的老板，认真地回答。“需要帮忙吗？”  
“……不了。” 神道爱之介看似有条不紊实则内心慌乱，慢悠悠地走向浴室。  
菊池忠起身整理好床铺，然后走向厨房。

家里的女佣见到菊池忠亲自来厨房，慌忙上前询问：“爱之介大人已经起床了？早餐已经凉掉了，我再准备一份，请您稍等。”  
“不必，我来吧。”  
半小时后。  
菊池忠将最后一个餐盘摆在桌上，轻轻调整好餐具的位置。然后意识到浴室已经半天都没有水声，而神道爱之介还没出来。  
“爱之介大人，您还好吗？“  
菊池忠走到浴室门口，静静站立着，没有人回应。  
“爱之介大人？”  
“爱之介……？”  
一瞬间以为神道爱之介晕倒在卧室，菊池忠立刻推门而入。

神道爱之介半披着浴袍，撑着洗手台站在镜子前，一动不动地与镜子中的自己对视。浴室里的水气氤氲着，菊池忠从镜子的反射中看着他胸前的水珠。  
“忠，你看到什么了？”神道爱之介也从镜子中注视菊池忠。  
“看到爱之介大人。”见他没事，菊池忠松了一口气。  
“还有呢……”  
“只有您。”  
神道爱之介嗤笑一声，将自己滴着水的发丝向后拢。  
“不，你看到的不是神道爱之介。”  
留下这样一句莫名其妙的话，神道爱之介从菊池忠身旁走出浴室，闻到了食物香气。

与平时厨师准备的饭味道并不一样，他知道这是菊池忠准备的，是不该属于这个家的温馨。  
瞥了一眼餐桌上丰盛的早餐，神道爱之介心底升起莫名的怒火。  
“我没有胃口，倒掉。”  
菊池忠停下正要为神道爱之介拉开座椅的手。  
“……好。”  
菊池忠拿起餐盘，一个个倒进垃圾桶，没有一丝表情。  
神道爱之介站在一旁静静地看着他。  
“去把碗洗了，以后不要做多余的事情。”  
……  
“您上午9点要和高野议员见面，下午3点去见夫人们。”菊池忠缓慢地洗着盘子。  
“猜猜这次会提起哪家千金？配得上神道家的联姻对象可不多。”神道爱之介走近菊池忠，从身后环抱着他，将脸埋在菊池忠的后颈。  
短暂的温存使这个人沾染了自己的气味……神道爱之介从背后缓慢解开菊池忠的衬衫衣扣。  
菊池忠尽力无视了神道爱之介的恶作剧。  
平时家里有下人洗碗，神道爱之介的心情显然不是很好。每当这个人心情不好的时候，就会来为难自己，他早已习惯。

神道爱之介不满于面前毫无反应的人，猛地拉开菊池忠的手臂，将他转向自己。  
盘子落在地上，碎了一地。  
“你是在给我使脸色吗？”神道爱之介的浴袍滑下来，赤裸地站在他面前。  
菊池忠依然没有表情。  
“那么，我该做出什么样的反应您会满意？”  
“这是你欠我的。”  
神道爱之介没有正面回答，只是把脸贴在菊池忠的肩，嗅着他的味道，随后抬头狠狠地咬上了他的脖子。  
犬齿划破皮肤，神道爱之介尝到了血的味道，获得了一丝久违的宁静。  
“忠……”神道爱之介念出他的名字，声音中仿佛带着颤抖和懊悔。  
菊池忠觉得自己听错了。  
然而神道爱之介再没有说话，而是窒息般紧紧地拥抱着他，像是要把他嵌进自己的身体里。  
…… 

-  
走廊内。  
菊池忠在门口静静等待正在与夫人们谈话的神道爱之介。  
“爱之介最近有做什么出格的事情吗？”  
“并未。”  
面前的优雅中年女人对菊池忠脖颈上的创口贴视若无睹，平易近人的微笑着。  
“联姻的事情，也希望你能适时地推他一把。”  
“……”  
“你在爱之介身边，我们都很放心。”  
“是的，夫人。”  
女人赏识地点了点头，进入了房间。空荡又华丽的走廊内又只剩下了菊池忠一个人。

他忽然觉得，自己的人生里至少有五分之一的时间是在等待神道爱之介。  
每一次短暂的等待都有会结果。  
而漫长的等待却是无人知晓的深渊。  
是自己欠他的。


	5. 第五章

今天是神道爱之介的10岁生日。

父亲昨天说，有一份特别的礼物要送给他。于是他满心欢喜地等待忙碌的父亲回来的那一刻，连蛋糕都要留到父亲回来才吃。

年幼的神道爱之介作为继承人，家族对他的一切教导都围绕着政治与博弈。

凭着不属于这个年龄该有的聪慧与通达，他在长辈们的美誉下长大。姑母们与父亲都对他充满了期望，认为有朝一日这个孩子会走上更高的位置。

小小的神道爱之介的童年并不快乐。  
姑母们对他的教导过于严厉，他学会了用平静伪装自己。将所有的委屈吞下，在没有人的房间里才能哭出声来。  
终日也见不到忙碌的父亲，只能在孤独的宅邸向下眺望远方的学校，和成群结伴的学生。日积月累的，他有天终于哭着质问父亲为什么自己不能去上学，也没有朋友。

父亲严肃的回答说，他还没有保护自己的能力。

……

“爱之介，我回来了。”父亲的声音从大厅传来。

“父亲——”

神道爱之介快速跑下楼，又想起父亲告诫过自己穿着西装奔跑有失礼仪。整理好衣服后，他一步步走下台阶。

看到父亲在玄关处，牵着一个黑发男孩子的手。

神道爱之介不明白这意味着什么，试探地走了过去。

父亲将黑发的少年向自己推了推。

“忠，这是爱之介。”

“父亲……他是您要送给我的…礼物吗？”

“你可以这么理解。”

黑发少年局促地站定，又仿佛下了什么决心一样看着神道爱之介。

“爱之介大人，以后由我负责保护你。”

神道爱之介仰头打量着比自己高的少年，目光落在他的泪痣上，离奇地想起了姑母家里陈列的陶瓷人偶。

“？！”菊池忠突然被一双柔软温热的手摸上了脸颊。

“是朋友啊——”神道爱之介欣喜若狂地捧着他的脸。

菊池忠看着他，轻轻向上弯了嘴角。

“我有朋友了——！”神道爱之介一把拉起菊池忠的手，快速向自己的房间跑去。

“不要奔跑！”

无视父亲的训斥，神道爱之介关上了门。

“陪我玩！”

“爱之介大人要玩什么呢？”

“不知道……我每天都在看书。”神道爱之介坐在床上托着下巴看他。

“大家平时都玩什么？在这个年龄的时候？”

菊池忠看着面前穿着西装的，小小的神道爱之介，然后编造了善意的谎言。

“我来教您防身术吧，现在学校里大家都要学的。”

“好耶！”神道爱之介双眼放光。

“那么，爱之介大人，先换一身衣服。”

“可以不要尊称吗？”神道爱之介认真地看着菊池忠。

“朋友之间不应该这样称呼，父亲不在的时候也不要对我用敬语。”

“爱之介。”菊池忠揉了揉少年的头发。

大汗淋漓的神道爱之介累倒在地上，没一会儿又条件反射地爬起来，端庄地坐到椅子上。

好热，原来上学除了读书以外，还要学这么辛苦的东西。

但不得不说，忠是一位很好的老师，神道爱之介在短短的一下午学会了好多。

菊池忠不知道从哪拿了干净的毛巾，递给神道爱之介。

“爱之介很出色，普通人一下午并不能进步这样快。”

突然被夸到，神道爱之介感觉更热了。

“忠，你不热吗？”

“有一点。”

“我们去洗澡吧！一起！”

神道爱之介没等他回答，直接拉着他奔向浴室。

巨大的方形浴缸容纳两个少年绰绰有余，菊池忠轻轻地给神道爱之介擦背。

“忠……你会一直和我做朋友的吧？”

“我会住在这里，我的房间就在楼下。”

“太好了。”

神道爱之介一把抱住菊池忠，溅起了水花。

“晚上可以和我一起睡吗？”

出现了，小少爷更进一步的任性要求，菊池忠想了想。

“好吧，只有今天。而且需要征得老爷的同意”

神道爱之介把他抱的更紧了。

温暖又雾气腾腾的浴室让神道爱之介犯起困来，伸手把玩面前人柔顺的黑色发丝。

“忠……”

“？”

“没事，只是想叫叫看。”神道爱之介盯着他。“我不会是在做梦吧？会不会梦醒了你就不在这了”

菊池忠抬手揉了揉神道爱之介的头。

“不是梦，我会一直在您身边。”

神道爱之介到底还是说服了父亲，获得了和菊池忠一起睡觉的权利。

接下来的一段时间，神道爱之介都与菊池忠形影不离。恨不得上厕所的时候都要捆着菊池忠一起。

“忠——”

年幼的神道爱之介跑过来，忽然从旁边抱住自己的脸颊。

菊池忠转过头去，神道爱之介柔软的嘴唇正好覆在他的唇上，重重地亲了一口。

“向你表达我的喜爱与友好。”

-

“在想什么？”神道爱之介把菊池忠的脸掰向自己。“有喜欢的人了？”

“不，只是想起我们从前。”

神道爱之介扯住菊池忠的领带，把他朝自己拉过来。

“又在打什么主意？苦情戏？”

菊池忠没有说话，看着他，眼底是深沉的难过。

“以为这样我会放过你？”神道爱之介依旧讽刺他。

高野议员败露之后，时间确实不多了。不知道自己还能在这个人身边多久。菊池忠这样想着，伸手揉了揉神道爱之介的头发。

“爱之介大人，今晚要做吗？”

神道爱之介愣住。

没有人会揉自己的头发，除了年少时的菊池忠。短暂的温柔触感，使那段已经竭力忘记的回忆再次零零散散地涌上心头。

与背叛相比，数年的孤独并不是那么难以忍受。如果再回到那个生日，自己一定会拒绝父亲。显然这个礼物他并不需要。

“做啊。为什么不做？”神道爱之介松开手中的领带，问道：“你后悔吗？”

“后悔什么？”

神道爱之介轻哼一声。

“没什么，回家吧。我现在就想要你。”


	6. 第六章

一路上两人都沉默。

菊池忠面无表情的开着车，从后视镜中瞥了一眼神道爱之介，并没有像平时一样皱着眉。

远处的水面反射出粼粼波光。

每天送他回家都会路过这片湖，菊池忠心想，不如就这样开进湖里——

这辈子绝对不会有机会在一起，能和爱的人一起溺亡，或许是这一生自己唯一能左右的好结局。

-

然而现实依旧是他在履行着秘书的职责，将神道爱之介送回了孤单又空旷的宅邸。

“忠。”

“怎么了，爱之介大人？”

“去帮我买一束玫瑰，现在。”

玫瑰。

听到这个词，菊池忠的心仿佛被什么尖锐的东西刺中。

“好。”没有问为什么，菊池忠重新关上车门，往回开往市区的花店。

自己到底是什么时候开始厌恶这种花呢……大概是从上次买到那一束最鲜艳的玫瑰开始。

-

“不好意思啊秘书小哥，店里没有红色玫瑰了，白色和香槟色也卖的很好喔。”魁梧的店员憨笑着挠挠头。

心情低沉的菊池忠并没有反应过来，面前的店员为什么知道自己的身份。只是觉得这人有一丝眼熟，却想不起来是谁。

“白色吧，谢谢。”

他知道那人只喜欢红色的玫瑰，也知道这束玫瑰是要送给谁。

拿着白色的玫瑰上楼，菊池忠走的缓慢。

有些期待猜到神道爱之介看到这束玫瑰的反应，肯定是让自己丢掉吧。菊池忠觉得，丢掉也很好。

“爱之介大人？”

客厅里没有人，菊池忠敲了敲书房的门，又看了影音室。最后迟疑着走向了神道爱之介的卧室。

“进来。”隔着门传来了模糊的呼唤。

打开卧室的门，

神道爱之介看着他手里的白玫瑰，低声笑了起来。

“命运的女神啊——你总是在捉弄我。”

菊池忠站在门口，看着神道爱之介下了床，向自己走来。

神道爱之介接过他手里的玫瑰看了看，又塞回他手中，然后关上了他们身后的门。

菊池忠的西装外套被脱下了。

衬衫纽扣被一颗又一颗地解开。

然后是皮带——

裤链——

神道爱之介就这样剥开了他一切，与赤裸的他对视着。  
然后缓缓跪在他面前，低头含住了他的滚烫挺立的阴茎。

被温暖的口腔包裹着，陌生又激烈的快感。菊池忠低头看着面前熟悉的人，他很少有机会低头看着这个人，一切又不那么熟悉。

这样奢侈的体验，大概是因为即将到来的离别。  
眼前这个人终于放下了身段决定施舍自己一次。

“够了……”

菊池忠一把将神道爱之介拉起。

“不用施舍我。”

“施舍？”神道爱之介看着菊池忠笑了。

他拿过菊池忠手里的玫瑰花，将洁白的玫瑰用手碾碎。  
血丝沿着被刺破的手指蜿蜒而下，滴落在玫瑰上。

玫瑰还是变成了红色。

菊池忠看着地摊上红白交织的残破花瓣，像是自己的反抗与惨败。  
再也没有机会了，或许今天就是最后一次见这个人。这样的告别并不是自己想要的。

压抑了太久的感情从心底的裂缝流了出来，幻想过太多次的场景和现实模糊了边缘。  
他明明习惯了闭口不谈——

神道爱之介被抵在了门上，暴雨般的吻落在胸口。

大概这一辈子也不会说出“我爱你”这句话——

气息交织，菊池忠侧过头，吻住了神道爱之介的唇。

他们在激烈的拥吻中用力地啃咬着对方，舌间充满了血腥的铁锈味。

两人从来没有接吻过，除了年少时的一次意外。  
在亲吻中反复地互相试探与索求，也为数年的岁月划上句号。  
菊池忠闭上眼，做出了决定。

……  
这场吻提高了室温，仿佛也融化了两人之间的冰。

菊池忠从背后分开神道爱之介的双腿，握着他的腰，用力将自己抵入。

“太深了，出去一些……痛。”  
“啊……”  
神道爱之介在剧烈的摇晃中无意义地呻吟。

他们很少用后背位，难以承受的快感让神道爱之介想射又射不出来，阴茎在身前摇晃，而腿又被身后的人紧紧卡住，无法逃脱。

后穴在情欲的刺激中变得火热，又被抽插摩擦到跳痛……体内的快感从小腹一波一波地传递到酥麻的神经中。

菊池忠停了下来，然后传来了金属的摩擦声。

神道爱之介听到一声“咔哒”。他脖颈被陌生的冰凉触感刺激，然后意识到这是自己放在车里那条狗链。

是他曾经恶趣味地定制的，偶尔会在做爱时为菊池忠戴上，上面还镶嵌着红色宝石。

现在这条狗链扣在了自己的脖子上。

菊池忠用力向后拉扯链绳，继续凶狠的顶弄起来。

脖颈上的凉与火热的身体互相刺激着。

菊池忠从身后吻着他的肩，手指覆上他的乳头，轻轻地揉捻拉扯。

神道爱之介将手掌贴向撑涨的小腹，已经被射满的后穴依然卖力的吞吐着滚烫的巨物。在多重的刺激下，被操到失神地射了出来。

……

天色逐渐变暗，房间被夕阳的暖光笼罩。

古董床仍然在摇摇晃晃，神道爱之介感觉到腿间的粘稠已经干涸，跪了太久的膝盖脱力到颤抖，他只能趴在床上，用胸口支撑着自己的重量，乳头都摩擦到艳红。

“忠……停下……”

菊池忠没有回答，只是轻轻啃咬他的背。

束缚着自己的狗链，像是平时扼住自己脖子的那双手，带来窒息的快感。菊池忠依然握着他的腰在不断地抽插，每一下都顶在他无法忍耐的敏感点上。

神道爱之介抬高的后穴被动地随着快感痉挛，前面只能缓缓地淌下透明的液体。

在漫长的高潮中，神道爱之介有了一种错觉，仿佛今天永远不会结束。

或者说，自己会永远活在这一天。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※注意  
> 含双重插入+睡奸

神道爱之介在清晨的阳光中醒来，发现身边并没有人。  
时间刚刚5点，看来自己并没有睡多久。  
被清理干净的身体没有黏腻的感觉，甚至还好好的穿着睡袍。昨天那场激烈的性爱简直甚至像是他的幻想。  
但他确实还能想起来自己在菊池忠身下屡屡失去意识，片刻后又被操醒的瞬间。

随着起床的动作，神道爱之介立刻察觉到自己的身体有些不对劲。  
睡袍摩擦到红肿的乳头时，还有起身时压迫到后穴深处传来的一阵酥麻。  
太敏感了。  
自己的身体终于也从内到外开始腐烂了。

……  
菊池忠推开门。  
看到本该在睡觉的人，此刻正在床上玩弄自己。  
“滚出去。”沉溺在快感中的神道爱之介被撞破，愤怒地骂他。  
原来自己不在的时候，这个人也能好好照顾自己。  
看来是真的不需要他了。

”只有我的话，并不能满足您，是吗？“  
菊池忠走过去，不顾神道爱之介的反抗，按着他将他的双手捆在床头。  
“是我比较舒服，还是它？”  
菊池忠抽出神道爱之介后穴中那根奇异形状的硅胶阴茎，开始缓慢地抽插。  
“平时我不在的时候，您都是这样玩弄自己？”他轻轻地搅弄神道爱之介的敏感点。

旁边敞开的床头柜里，陈列着满满的玩具。

菊池忠伸手拿了一个乳夹，夹在了一颗红肿的樱桃上。  
被冰凉的铁夹紧紧地咬住乳头，神道爱之介短促地闷哼一声，被刺激出了生理性的泪水。  
“好痛、……松开它。”  
“不。”菊池忠没有情绪地回答。

玩具旁边，挂着一根格格不入的戒尺。  
“特别的玩具。”菊池忠将手伸向戒尺。  
“……”  
那并不是他所谓的玩具，神道爱之介的瞳孔放大。

“看来您并没有忘记我教您的。”菊池忠拿起戒尺，贴在神道爱之介勃起的阴茎上。  
“克服恐惧的最好办法。”  
戒尺清脆地落下，在小腹留下一道红痕。  
”是从中意识到快感。”

戒尺每落下一次，神道爱之介的阴茎就颤抖着更挺立一分。  
“……看来您已经充分地学会了。“

放下戒尺，菊池忠毫无怜悯地俯视着神道爱之介，用他从没见过的冷漠表情。

“只有一根玩具肯定也满足不了您吧——”  
细长的手指沿着那根假阴茎，找到了一丝缝隙，探入神道爱之介的后穴里。  
被撑开到极限，一种不受控制的恐惧从神道爱之介的心底腾起。  
“不……不要……拿出去”  
“既然这是您渴求的。”菊池忠抽出手指，将自己滚烫的阴茎抵在假阴茎旁。  
“我当然会尽力满足您。”  
菊池忠将自己缓缓送入那仿佛再不能容纳一寸的后穴。  
“忠……不。”  
菊池忠无视了他，用力地顶入深处。  
神道爱之介感到自己被撕裂开。  
而身后的人像是咬住了猎物，死死地缠绕着他，深入浅出地不断将他的身体撑开。

要坏掉了。  
神道爱之介痛苦地捂住被顶起的小腹……像是身后的人有两根阴茎。  
菊池忠一次比一次用力地抽插着，被挤压的假阴茎顶端的突起死死抵着神道爱之介的肠壁，像是要划破他的身体。

……  
渐渐地，剧痛褪去，撕裂的后穴里快感盖过了痛苦。  
这虐待般背德的性爱让神道爱之介再没有办法反抗，只能随着冲撞发出支离破碎的呻吟。  
身体被快感抛起，混乱的意识想不到任何能够阻止的语言，前面不受自己控制地流出稀薄的液体。

菊池忠在顶弄中拉扯着神道爱之介乳夹的铁链，看着神道爱之介痛楚的表情。  
然后衔住另一端没有被占领的红肿果实，不轻不重地啃咬。  
“我决定了一件事情。”  
意识模糊的神道爱之介并没有时间去思考这句话的意义，只能用痛苦的呻吟代替回答。  
菊池忠掐住他的脖子。  
“或许您还是习惯这样。”  
逐渐缺氧的神道爱之介颤抖着，后穴无力地吞吐着两根巨物。  
快要窒息之前，菊池忠并没有放开他。神道爱之介在模糊的视线里，仿佛看到了菊池忠眼里的泪水。  
他开始剧烈地挣扎，后穴阵阵地痉挛。  
而菊池忠死死地按着他，在他体内射了出来。  
直到神道爱之介窒息到失去意识，都没有松开手。

菊池忠也不知道自己为什么会流眼泪。  
他将自己退了出来，也抽出了那根被粘液润湿的假阴茎。  
精液从合不拢的后穴中流了出来。

菊池忠覆在神道爱之介的身上，在他胸口留下重重的咬痕。

希望你只需要我。  
他一遍遍在心底念着。  
再次将自己插入失去意识的人体内。


	8. 第八章

神道爱之介发现自己被正在睡梦中菊池忠紧紧地抱在怀里。

身后的痛楚传来，他本该立刻起来打这个人一顿。

他确实这样想，但依旧什么也没有做。

菊池忠浅浅的呼吸声就在他耳边。

神道爱之介看着菊池忠的脸，他们在漫长的岁月里陪伴对方长大，看着对方一步步长成了如今的样子。

似乎一切都没有变，可他们都无法与对方记忆中的少年重合。

他感受到的为数不多的爱都是菊池忠给他的。

神道爱之介用自己的方式爱着所有人，却没有人来爱他。

菊池忠的眉微微皱着。

神道爱之介凝视着他，猜想他做了怎样的梦，是否梦到了自己。

-

菊池忠头痛欲裂地睁开眼，看到陌生又熟悉的顶灯。

他想爬起来，却浑身无力地倒了下去。

脖颈上的沉重的铁链发出了清脆的碰撞声。

“醒了？”

菊池忠侧过头，看到神道爱之介拿着一本书，坐在床边看他。

“我还担心用药过量了，我刚刚在想……”神道爱之介放下了书，抬手抚摸他的脸。“如果你再也醒不来，那我就躺在你旁边，直到所有人发现我们烂在一起。”

“为什么带我来这？”菊池忠回想了起来，这里是神道爱之介在几年前购置的，深山里的度假别墅。

“一时兴起。”

“或许是最后一次了。”

神道爱之介拿起玻璃瓶，强行掰开菊池忠的嘴灌了进去。

菊池忠的身体逐渐变热，挺立的阴茎充血到紫红。

他感到自己的意识渐渐混沌，脑子被无处释放的欲望填满，迫切地想要撕碎所有东西，想要插入面前的人。

而他的手还被铁链锁着，只能发出难耐的低吼。

神道爱之介赤裸地骑在他的身上，扶着他烫的可怕的阴茎，缓缓地坐了下去。

两人都发出一声闷哼。

神道爱之介感受到旧伤又被撑开，有了鲜血的润滑，抽插又变得容易些。

身下的人凶狠地在他体内驰骋，本该占据主动位置的神道爱之介觉得自己像是已经被身下的人穿透，只能随着力量不受控制地起伏。

……

他们来到这里已经第三天。

菊池忠手腕的锁链被解开，只留下了项圈上挂着的长长的铁链。

神道爱之介允许他在卧室的范围内活动。

别墅的冰箱里除了饮料和酒，没有任何食物。菊池忠想，或许神道爱之介这次是真的想和自己一起死在这里。

两人没日没夜地交缠着。

口渴时喝酒，累了就相拥而眠，醒来时做爱。

他们难得依偎着，平静地交谈。

聊到小时候的回忆。

聊到第一次玩滑板摔跤。

聊到没有菊池忠之前，神道爱之介是怎样的孤独。

“忠……”

神道爱之介在高潮中含着菊池忠的手指啃咬，又被滚烫的精液浇灌在体内。

菊池忠将他抬起，舌尖舔过他的乳头，在他胸口留下红色的咬痕。

浴缸中的水随着两人的动作晃动着，溅起水花。

菊池忠退了出来，神道爱之介呻吟一声，没合拢的洞口被热水涌入。

身后细长的手指探进后穴，在水中温柔地清理着他。

温暖的浴缸让人昏昏欲睡。

神道爱之介在高潮的余韵中陷入了深眠。

菊池忠将他抱起，擦干他身上的水珠，放在了床上，像是对待易碎品一样地珍惜，低头在他眉心落下一吻。

……

神道爱之介醒来发现房间里空无一人，身边是自己被开机的手机。

他走到窗边。

车被开走了。

屏幕频频亮起，他却不敢去看。

神道爱之介攥紧了拳头，片刻后，发了疯似的将桌上的东西扫到地上。

他在空荡的房间里大笑。

本想和那个人度过最后几天，然后自己就没有遗憾地认罪也好，面对现实也好，自己需要的只是这最后一点点爱。

然而菊池忠不愿意和自己一起。

最后神道爱之介又回到了孤独中，这就是他的答案。

神道爱之介颤抖着拿起手机。

打开邮箱，在一堆邮件中看到了熟悉的用户名。

标题是“愛してる”

「愛してる

无论是从前还是现在，我都一直爱着你。包括不确定的未来。

我可以做任何事情。

只要你能得到真正的爱，真正的幸福。 」


End file.
